Packaging lithium battery cells in a metallic case is known in the art as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,815. These metallic cases have the advantage of protecting the cells from handling and vibration damage. They are also dimensionally consistent, allowing for combining of multiple cases into a single large pack as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,743.
However, the metallic cases are expensive to manufacture and each different configuration requires new dies to produce the various components and new tools to assemble those components. Consequently, techniques and materials for enclosing lithium battery cells in envelopes creating lithium battery cell packs have been developed, one type of which can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,908. Unfortunately, these packages do not provide structural rigidity or protection from handling and vibration nearly as well as the metallic cases, nor can they be combined into consistently sized groups of cells because of the inherent variation in the thickness of a lithium battery cell pack.